starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jar Jar Binks/Leyendas
Jar Jar Binks fue el primer gungan en representar a su pueblo en el Senado Galáctico, primero como representante menor junto a la senadora Padmé Amidala y después de su muerte como senador. Como la mayoría de los gungans, Jar Jar hablaba básico con un acento característico. A pesar de ser ingenuo, inútil, estúpido y patoso, Jar Jar Binks contribuyó enormemente al sino de la República Galáctica, para bien y para mal. Biografía Primeros años thumb|200px|Jar Jar durante su infancia. Hijo de George R. Binks, nació en Otoh Gunga. Fue educado en la tradición de su familia para ser un gran ballenero como sus ancestros lo fueron por cientos de años. Sin embargo, debido a su torpeza e ineptitud, Jar Jar nunca pudo convertirse en lo que su padre quiso que fuera. Una vez, en una expedición para buscar una ballena en los mares del sur de Naboo George ordenó a su hijo sostener el timón, pero lo dejó ir y la nave chocó contra la ballena, hundiéndose hasta el fondo del océano. No se sabe lo que sucedió con George y su esposa. Jar Jar tomó su camino hacia Otoh Gunga. Vida en Otoh Gunga Jar Jar fue expulsado de todas las escuelas de Otoh Gunga y al no poder regresar con sus padres, estuvo de trabajo en trabajo durante toda su juventud. Por su inevitable torpeza era despedido antes de la puesta de sol. Una vez fue músico callejero hasta que un transeúnte le pagó para que dejara de tocar. Allí fue cuando lo descubrió Roos Tarpals, un ladrón local. Tarpals era el líder de una pequeña banda de ladrones. A Jar Jar le dieron el trabajo de vigilar a las patrullas de seguridad mientras Tarpals y su banda hacía el trabajo. Al contrario de los demás, Tarpals trataba a Jar Jar como un miembro valioso del equipo, y como un amigo. Esta amistad terminó cuando Tarpals se enlistó en el Gran Ejército Gungan. La banda pronto se dispersó y Jar Jar comenzó de nuevo a buscar su lugar en la vida. thumb|250px|Jar Jar asustado. Afortunadamente, el Jefe Rugor Nass, gobernante de Otoh Gunga, le dio un nuevo empleo a Jar Jar, en parte por respeto hacia sus padres y en parte por la petición del ahora Capitán Tarpals. Cuando Jar Jar dejó escapar a todos los animales del Otoh Gunga Zoo, el jefe Nass lo sentenció a seis meses de trabajos forzados. Nass suspendió la sentencia cuando Jar Jar lo salvó de ahogarse en un bongo fuera de control. Jar Jar también le salvó la vida a la sobrina de Nass, la Mayor Fassa. Fassa prometió una deuda de vida con Jar Jar, quien estaba desconcertado pero emocionado por la posibilidad de un romance. Jar Jar quedó decepcionado y aliviado a la vez cuando el Jefe Nass revocó la deuda de vida por un tecnicismo. Despues, el Jefe Nass dio una fiesta en su mansión y dio a Jar Jar un trabajo en la cocina. Pronto, Jar Jar destruyó el horno de gas. La explosión destruyó la pared de la burbuja e inundó la fiesta. Jar Jar trató de escapar en el Heyblibber de lujo del jefe Nass, pero terminó estrellándolo. El jefe Nass decidió que ya era suficiente. Él y el consejo Gungan hicieron valer la ley de Nocombackie expulsando a Binks y previniéndole que no regresara a Otoh Gunga bajo pena de muerte. Jar Jar trató de ocultarse en Otoh Gunga pero el Capitán Tarpals lo encontró entre los desechos de un restaurante. Tarpals escoltó a Jar Jar hasta la orilla del Pantano Lianorm. Bloqueo de Naboo thumb|left|150px|Binks en [[32 ABY/Leyendas|32 ABY.]] Durante el Bloqueo de Naboo, los Jedis Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi llegaron a Naboo, terminando en los pantanos como lo habían previsto. Inadvertidamente, Qui-Gon salvó la vida de Jar Jar. Por la deuda de vida Gungan, Jar Jar estaba obligado a permanecer al lado de Qui-Gon el resto de su vida. Jar Jar actuó como guía para los jedis y para la Reina Amidala cuando escaparon de Tatooine y continuando en Coruscant. También participó en la Batalla de Naboo desempeñando el papel de Bombad General del gran ejército Gungan. En su torpeza, Jar Jar envió una avalancha de bumas a un grupo de Droides de Combate B-1 y tanques, que, afortunadamente disminuyó drasticamente el ejército de la federación de comercio. Se podría decir que de manera torpe o estúpida a veces resuelve problemas y otras veces no tanto. Después de la batalla de Naboo, la nueva alianza entre los naboo y los gungans creció e incluyó un representante gungan para apoyar al Senador de Naboo en el Senado Galáctico. Jar Jar sirvió como representante Gungan antes de las Guerras Clon en 22 ABY. Cuando la senadora Amidala se vio forzada a ocultarse tras varios intentos de asesinato, el representante Binks la sustituyó en el senado. Como la voz de Naboo, él fue responsable de la petición para darle poder absoluto de emergencia al Canciller Supremo Palpatine y la formación del Ejército de la República, creando los cimientos de las Guerras Clon. Esto fue un revés de la posición anterior de Naboo, pues la senadora Amidala había sido uno de los principales senadores a favor de la negociación para calmar la crisis separatista y contra el acto militar. Jar Jar fue manipulado y su inocencia lo traicionó cuando inadvertidamente ayudó al reemplazo de la Antigua República por el Imperio Galáctico. Guerras Clon Misión de Toydaria thumb|Jar Jar y Bail se reúnen con el Rey [[Katuunko/Leyendas|Katuunko.]] Jar Jar se reunió con el senador Bail Prestor Organa en Toydaria, un planeta neutral, para pedir el Rey Katuunko que la República pueda utilizar el planeta como una base de montaje de suministro para obtener alivio a los twi'leks de Ryloth. Organa y Jar Jar se les concede una audiencia con el rey y su consejo, pero las negociaciones se complican por la llegada de Lott Dod, el representante del Senado de la Federación de Comercio. Organa y Binks destacó sus intenciones humanitarias en el asunto, pero Dod señaló que al acordar la entrega de suministros a Ryloth, sería ayudar a las tropas de la República, y con Toydaria haber declarado una estricta neutralidad en esta guerra, que destruiría su neutralidad. Después de un examen a fondo, Katuunko niega oficialmente la República de sus derechos a una base de Toydaria, pero después se reunió en secreto Organa y thumb|left|El Rey habla con Jar Jar y Bail Binks y les dice que las necesidades humanitarias en realidad había ganado a su favor. Estuvo de acuerdo en cargar los barcos de suministro que ya tenían en el momento con una oferta preliminar de las disposiciones de si Organa pudo mantener la participación de los secretos Toydaria. Organa protestó, ya que los suministros sólo ayudaría a los twi'leks durante unos días, pero el rey dijo que esto era lo mejor que pudo hacer. El Rey Katuunko ofreció un banquete a Lott Dod, mientras Jar Jar ofrecía un numero de malabares con platos y vasos para distraerlo mientras que Bail transportaba las cargar de auxilio. thumb|Jar Jar distrae a [[Lott Dod/Leyendas|Lott Dod]] Cuando Organa y Binks se despidió por Katuunko, Dod protestó que se había roto el acuerdo, a medida que aprende de los buques de suministro de deslizarse a través del bloqueo alrededor de Ryloth, un crédito por el que Organa exigió pruebas. No puediendo dar ninguna, Dod se puso furioso. Sin embargo, antes de que los diplomáticos partieran, Katuunko anunció que a la luz de estos acontecimientos Toydaria podría reconsiderar la postura de neutralidad. Caída de la República thumb|left|300px|El [[Representante Binks fue uno de los cientos de asistentes del funeral de Padmé Amidala]] Jar Jar Binks continuó representando a los gungans de la delegación de Naboo en el senado durante la guerras clon, aunque sus actos políticos nunca fueron tan significativos como su voto para la intervención militar. Jar Jar regresó a Coruscant para servir en el senado imperial, sucediendo a Amidala como senador de Naboo. Se le consideró un aliado del nuevo emperador. Un informe imperial de Holovisión poco después del fin de las Guerras Clon decía que el Emperador personalmente había enviado al senador Binks a una localización no revelada. Tras su retiro, Jar Jar se casó y tuvo un hijo a quien nombraron Abso Bar Binks. Fue un buen padre y siempre procuraba traer regalos a su casa para su esposa e hijo, pero sus regalos siempre eran confiscados en los puntos de registro imperial. Esto llevó a su hijo a unirse a la creciente Rebelión como parte de la tripulación de la nave Tantive V. Según el videojuego Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Jar Jar Binks aparentemente se había opuesto a la creación del Imperio Galáctico, por lo cual fue capturado y congelado en carbonita. Fue colocado en la sala de trofeos del capitán imperial Ozzik Sturn en el planeta Kashyyyk. Su muerte es desconocida, pero se cree que Binks sirvió al senado y finalmente tuvo una familia. Pudo haber estado presente durante la Liberación de Coruscant. Entre bastidores thumb|200px|Ilustración conceptual inicial para Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar es un personaje creado enteramente por ordenador y su voz es interpretada por Ahmed Best,[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] que también interpretó su voz para los videojuegos Star Wars: Super Bombad RacingStar Wars: Super Bombad Racing y Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Best repitió su papel en un episodio de la primera temporada de serie de televisión Star Wars: The Clone Wars, sin embargo más tarde seria asignado a B.J. Hughes.http://www.theforce.net/topstory/story/ForceCast_In_The_Cantina_with_Dave_Filoni_120494.asp Best volvió a interpretar el papel en la tercera temporada y cuarta temporada con los episodios Supply Lines,http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/guide/episode303.html Gungan Attack y Shadow Warrior, así como durante el arco argumental The Disappeared de la sexta temporada. Durante el rodaje de la trilogía de precuelas, Best aparecía en los escenarios vistiendo el traje del personaje para proporcionar un punto de referencia a los demás actores y apareció parcialmente en pantalla en algunas tomas, como por ejemplo el primer plano de la mano de Jar Jar al quedarse atascado en el podracer de Skywalker. Best también interpretó a Binks en 2006 para la entrada del creador de Star Wars George Lucas en el "desafío pantalla verde" de para su programa , y como una parodia del personaje en el especial Robot Chicken: Star Wars de 2007. El nombre del personaje provino de Jett Lucas, hijo de George Lucas.The Beginning: Making Episode I Muchos fans clavaron sus decepciones con [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] en Jar Jar y sus payasadas cómicas, que sentían ambos cayeron muy pode debajo del objetivo e incluso ofendieron a algunos espectadores;The Jar Jar Hate Page[http://www.chefelf.com/starwars/ep1.php 78 Reasons to Hate Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace]Jar Jar Binks Must Die los manierismos y el supuesto acento jamaicano de Jar Jar ofendieron a quienes encontraron estas características muy evocadoras de las representaciones de personajes de o espectáculos , además de otros estereotipos anticuados y ofensivos hacia las personas negras. Posiblemente debido a las protestas de los fans, el papel de Jar Jar en la película [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] lo puso como una parte primordial de la historia, pues ayudó inadvertidamente a Palpatine para establecer los cimientos del Imperio Galáctico, mientras que redujo al mínimo su tiempo en escena. Su papel en la película [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] se redujo a dos escenas y un dialogo de solamente dos palabras. Muchos fans de Star Wars expresaron su desagrado por el personaje de Binks en una variedad de s. Uno de esos grupos de espectadores descontentos, se impulsaron para crear un filme aficionado llamado "Jar Jar's Walking Papers", que representa la ansiada muerte de Jar Jar.Jar Jar's Walking Papers El videojuego Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace menciona que Jar Jar fue encarcelado a su regreso a Otoh Gunga y Obi-Wan lo rescató antes de viajar ambos hasta Theed. Este argumento fue inventado para aportar acción adicional en la misión de Otoh Gunga, pero la película no muestra que esto haya ocurrido, por lo cual este suceso "no es canónico".Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace En Failing Up With Jar Jar Binks, Binks siendo elegido después de prometer "no más impuestos" es una referencia al presidente estadounidense y su promesa electoral de "no más impuestos" en 1988. thumb|right|200px|Imagen del videojuego mostrando a Binks congelado en carbonita. En el videojuego Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza publicado por LucasArts en 2008, mientras se jugaba en e planeta Kashyyyk ocupado por el Imperio, se muestra un trofeo de Jar Jar Binks congelado en carbonita en la pared del salón de trofeos de Ozzik Sturn. Está flanqueada por trofeos montados de una cabeza de mono-lagarto kowakiano y un tallo ocular Dianoga, ambos guiños a Salacious B. Crumb y al monstruo del compactador de basura en la película Star Wars original. Binks aprisionado en carbonita es un guiño a una versión en tamaño real que un fan creó para uno de los eventos Celebration de Star Wars y que actualmente está situada en Letterman Digital Arts Center.Inside ILM Posible familia De acuerdo con un cómic de Star Wars Tales cuya canonicidad es ambigua, el padre de Jar Jar era un ballenero orgulloso llamado George R. Binks. A diferencia de su hijo, se representa como un personaje valiente e inteligente, que se desespera con los actos absurdos de Jar Jar. Su esposa se supone que habría sido la madre de Jar Jar Binks, aunque George se casó con ella porque sabía que podía darle un heredero, no porque tuviera sentimientos románticos por ella. También, en la historia Tantive IV de Infinitos, Abso Bar Binks dice ser el hijo de los Binks. Destino de Jar Jar thumb|200px|Binks, como aparece en [[The New Essential Guide to Characters.]] La misión Liberación de Coruscant del videojuego Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns presenta a un sprite identificado como Jar Jar entre los rascacielos de Coruscant, visto solamente si el jugador decide explorar el mapa entero del videojuego con una unidad aérea. Esta es una indicación superficialmente canónica de que Jar Jar estaría vivo y en Coruscant durante la era de la Nueva República. También podría ser solamente un easter egg como muchos presentados en el videojuego con canonicidad dudosa (ej: una de las Campañas Clon cuenta con sprites de C-3PO y R2-D2 apareciendo cerca de una cápsula de escape estrellada en Tatooine durante una misión en la época de la Guerras Clon). En la la escena de celebración en Naboo insertada al final de la versión de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] de 2004, se observan a varios gungans participando en las celebraciones. A uno de ellos, que suena de manera similar a Jar Jar, se le escucha decir ¡Nosa libres!.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Algunos fans pensaron que se trataba de Ahmed Best como Binks, pero la voz pertenece realmente al editor Matthew Wood de Skywalker Sound. Wood dice que insertó la línea sin guión como una broma, y a Lucas le gustó lo suficiente como para dejarla en el corte final. Apariciones fuera del canon Fue elegido para el cargo de senador en una plataforma de "no más impuestos". Durante las Guerras Clon, Binks fue reelegido con una aprobación popular amplia, a pesar de que su adversario (otro gungan) planteó su récord de torpezas, errores políticos y servicios en 'guerra'. Sus colaboradores trataron de convencerlo para postularse a Presidente, y pueden haber sido contactado por Darth Sidious. Cuando fue contactado por Darth Sidious, que también acabó de convencer a Sidious para trabajar para él. Durante su tiempo en el Senado Imperial, la "Conmemoración Beber Copas Popotes Flexibles y 'Acción Parlante' del Senado Jar Jar Binks" fue producida, y estaban aún disponibles en mundos tan distantes como Tatooine. Después del retiro de Binks, se casó y más tarde fue padre de un hijo al que llamaron Abso Bar Binks. Era un padre amable y siempre trató de llevar regalos a su hogar para su esposa e hijo, pero los regalos siempre fueron confiscados por el Imperio en los controles. Esto llevó a su hijo a unirse a la creciente Rebelión y unirse a la tripulación de la nave Tantive V.Tantive IV Binks hace una breve aparición en el especial de LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace, donde se encuentra en el Edificio del Senado durante un ataque. El resultado del ataque llevado a Binks es golpeado por rayo de bláster y romperse en pedazos, aunque sus piernas todavía corrían alrededor. Binks se puede ver en el Club de Oficiales en el planeta Coruscant en el videojuego Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures. Tiene su propio nombre y las palabras "Gungan Style" por encima de él. Si hace clic sobre él, hará el baile de la canción de .Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Crítica thumb|200px|Minifigura LEGO de Jar Jar Binks. El personaje de Jar Jar Binks ha sido criticado más que cualquier otro personaje o elemento de las películas de Star Wars. Fue una de las principales razones por la que los fans de la trilogía original criticaron a Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma. Jar Jar es uno de los principales argumentos para atacar a Lucas. Algunos han llegado al extremo de modificar imágenes de Jar Jar y añadir articulaciones grotescas o subtítulos cargados de odio. Los atacantes de Jar Jar también han creado webs para desacreditar al personaje. Incluso en el videojuego LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, en la plataforma Microsoft Xbox 360 el logro "favorito del público" consistía en matarlo 20 veces. Una de las críticas principales con respecto a Jar Jar Binks gira alrededor de que el personaje es una herramienta de comercialización. George Lucas es acusado a menudo de utilizar personajes "lindos" tales como Jar Jar Binks y los ewoks para mejorar la venta de infantil sobre sus películas. Racismo Otra crítica común mira a Jar Jar como un estereotipo racista hacia los negros. Esta crítica observa conexiones entre el inglés de Jar Jar y el inglés jamaicano. Los gungans se han comparado con los jamaicanos y rastafaris por varias razones, incluyendo su autoproclamación de "guerreros", su odio hacia los naboo (similar a la rebelión de los rastas contra los caucásicos) y la pronunciación del nombre de Jar Jar siendo similar a Jah (o "Jah Jah"), que es un nombre común entre los rastafaris para su dios Haile Selassie I. El nombre "Jah" también se ha convertido en un nombre popular para el dios de Jacob, Issac y Abraham entre cristianos jamaicanos o fans del grupo P.O.D.. Lucas ha negado cualquier nexo entre Jar Jar Binks y las personas negras, diciendo que no dibujaron a "Jar Jar de un jamaicano". Parodias *En la serie s, durante el episodio "El Día de la Codependencia" es visto como un adicto al en una película de "Wars Galacty" y Lisa menciona "este personaje ha sido ya estereotipado por los rastafaris". ** Nuevamente en Los Simpsons, se les dedica un capítulo a todos los personajes fallecidos de Star Wars, mostrando una lista completa de los fallecidos como Jabba, Yoda, Darth Vader y al final se indica: "Y no lamentablemente Jar Jar Binks". ** En otro episodio, se puede ver al dependiente de la tienda de cómics acostado en su cama, abrazando un peluche de Jar Jar Binks y diciendo "oh, Jar Jar, todos menos yo te odian". *En el episodio especial "¡Abrá Catástrofe!" de la serie Los Padrinos Mágicos, se ve a los personajes Cosmo y Timmy parodiando a Darth Vader y Luke Skywalker en Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca, cuando aparece un ser que se asemeja a Jar Jar Binks. Más tarde en el mismo episodio, cuando Cosmo y Timmy parodian a Spider-Man y Duende Verde, aparece Jar Jar cayendo desde un edificio y Timmy como Spider-Man lo salva. *En un corto del especial Robot Chicken: Star Wars, transcurre como una clásica escena de Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca, donde Darth Vader observa el espacio desde la cabina de control del Super Destructor Executor, cuando inesperadamente Jar Jar Binks hace su aparición causando problemas como siempre. *En una tira de la historieta " ", se ve a Jar Jar con un cartel que dice "missa buscar trabajo".Ver lista de parodias Apariciones * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * * * * * * * * *''George R. Binks'' (Canonicidad ambigua) *''The Death of Captain Tarpals'' *''Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Episode I Adventures 10: Festival of Warriors'' *''Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''Episode I Adventures 12: The Bongo Rally'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars El Poder de la Fuerza'' }} Fuentes * *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *George Lucas: comentarios del DVD de La Venganza de los Sith Notas y referencias Binks, Jar Jar Binks, Jar Jar Categoría:Gungans Categoría:Senadores de la República Galáctica